Tragedy of the Sphere
Tragedy of the Sphere (トラジェディーオブザボール Tragedy of the Ball in the Japanese arcade) is a Water Move Card. Statistics Arcade Stats It is the second Attack Move for Water. *Names: **Japanese Kanji: 龍河苦玉 (Dragon River Ball) **Taiwanese: 龍河玉璽 (Dragon Jade Seal) *Attribute: Water *Sign: Scissors *Power boost: 200 (Non-Critical); 300 (Critical) *Technique boost: 50 *Usage Condition: This Move activates when you win with Scissors. *Effect: Trap your opponent in a bubble of water to drown them, then run up and knock them out onto the ground! Availability *Japanese **3rd Edition (New; 036-水; ft. Spinosaurus) **2006 Rainy Season Limited Edition (036-水; ft. Amargasaurus) **4th Edition (045-水; ft. Saltasaurus vs. Utahraptor) **5th Edition (056-水; ft. Irritator vs. Kentrosaurus) **2006 Winter Season Limited Edition (060-水; ft. Baryonyx) **6th Edition (068-水; ft. Suchomimus) **2007 1st Edition (060-水; ft. Patagosaurus vs. Tarbosaurus) **2007 1st Edition+ (060-水; ft. Patagosaurus vs. Tarbosaurus) **2007 2nd Edition (080-水; ft. Shunosaurus vs. Dacentrurus) **Gekizan 2nd Edition+ (055-水; ft. Baryonyx vs. Mapusaurus) **Kakushin 5th Edition Super Ω (006-水; ft. Super Titanosaurus vs. Deinonychus) *English **1st Edition (New; Water-02) **2nd Edition (045-Water; ft. Saltasaurus vs. Utahraptor) **3rd Edition (056-Water; ft. Irritator vs. Kentrosaurus) **4th Edition (060-Water; ft. Baryonyx) **5th Edition (068-Water; ft. Suchomimus) **2008 Special Edition (047-Water; ft. Amargasaurus) **Series 2 1st Edition (060-Water; ft. Patagosaurus vs. Tarbosaurus) **Series 2 2nd Edition (080-Water; ft. Shunosaurus vs. Dacentrurus) *Taiwanese **1st Edition Extension (New; 水-02; ft. Saltasaurus vs. Utahraptor) **2nd Edition (New; 045-水; ft. Saltasaurus vs. Utahraptor) **3rd Edition (060-水; ft. Baryonyx) **4th Edition (068-水; ft. Suchomimus) **2008 Special Edition (047-水; ft. Amargasaurus) **Series 2 1st Edition (060-水; ft. Patagosaurus vs. Tarbosaurus) **Series 2 2nd Edition (080-水; ft. Shunosaurus vs. Dacentrurus) Tragedy of the Sphere Card 06 4th.jpg|Tragedy of the Sphere arcade card (Japanese 4th Edition) Tragedy of the Sphere Card 06 4th back.jpg|Back of Tragedy of the Sphere arcade card (Japanese 4th Edition) Tragedy of the Sphere Card 4.png|Tragedy of the Sphere arcade card (Japanese 2006 Winter Season Limited Edition) Tragedy of the Sphere Card 5.png|Tragedy of the Sphere arcade card (Japanese 2007 1st Edition) Tragedy of the Sphere Card 6.png|Tragedy of the Sphere arcade card (Japanese 2007 2nd Edition) Tragedy of the Sphere Card 2.gif|Tragedy of the Sphere arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 5th Edition Super Ω) Tragedy of the Sphere Card Eng S1 5th.png|Tragedy of the Sphere arcade card (English 5th Edition) Tragedy of the Sphere Card 3.jpg|Tragedy of the Sphere arcade card (English 2008 Special Edition) TragedyS22nd.jpg|Tragedy of the Sphere arcade card (English S2 2nd Edition) TCG Stats *Name: Tragic Sphere *Attribute: Water *Sign: Paper *Card Code: DKCG-115/160, SAS-057/100 *Card Rarity: Common (DKCG), Silver Rare (SAS) *Effect: :+1000; (Only a Paper Water Dinosaur can use this Move.) Tragic Sphere TCG Card 2-Silver (French).jpg|Tragic Sphere TCG card (SAS) (French) Trivia *It is called "Tragic Sphere" in the TCG. *Artwork from its various arcade cards is also seen on the TCG Move Cards Mega Geyser (1st) and Water Spout (06 Rainy), and an altered version is seen on Gushing Geyser (6th). *Like most Moves, it is highly impossible to achieve when real-world mechanics are considered: sauropods and spinosaurids leaping that high, the water sphere itself floating in midair and holding a dinosaur, the mere generation of the water sphere at all, etc. Gallery Tragedy of the Sphere.png|Tragedy of the Sphere in the arcade Tragedy of the Sphere Hit.png|Saltasaurus using Tragedy of the Sphere against Torvosaurus Category:Move Cards Category:TCG Category:Arcade